Harry Potter and The Tiatinians
by xXxMiarakaxXx
Summary: Harry is in his 6th year. He has not seen Voldemort (Aka : Voldy) since the end of his 4th year. Harry and the rest of Hogwarts are going on a trip to Arabia!! But, on the way, Harry is somehow taken to another land. The only friend he has is a new Slyth
1. The 1st Years Arrive

Harry Potter and The Tiatinians  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the Tiatinians. I created them. They are mine!! STEAL THEM AND DIE!! DIE, DIE, DIE!!!!!!! Okay I'm fine now. I also created the new Slytherin girl. I will not state her name. It surprise!!!  
  
Rating : PG-13 Whaaa for little kiddies who like Harry Potter. It's mean and cruel and a little bit unsuitable for children at times.  
  
Summary : Harry is in his 6th year. He has not seen Voldemort (Aka : Voldy) since the end of his 4th year. Harry and the rest of Hogwarts are going on a trip to Arabia!! But, on the way, Harry is somehow taken to another land. The only friend he has is a new Slytherin to Hogwarts..H/H H/R H/T and G/H  
  
Couplings : Harry and Hermoine, Hermoine and Ron, Harry and *?* (Mystery), and Ginny and Harry.  
  
Note Before Story Begins : NO STEALING THE TIATINIANS!! Also no Flames. Just because I am a Slytherin fan. Also stop flaming Two-Idiots. I know them, they are funny and don't like being yelled at when they warned you all. Thank You.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~1 : The 1st Years Arrive ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up to a loud bang of thunder outside. It was storming very bad tonight at Privet Drive, and he normally would never deal with such weather. A strike of lighting thrashed the ground just outside his window. He jumped as the thunder clapped loudly, shaking his whole room. He grabbed his glasses and flicked them on. He stepped out of bed and walked over to Hedwig who was shivering with fright. He stroked her and tried to sooth her fears.  
  
Loud screams and cries of fright came from Dudley's room. Uncle Vernon's loud booming voice was hear as well. "IT'S PROBABLY THAT POTTER CAUSING ALL THIS BAD WEATHER!!" Harry bit his tongue. He would get in trouble for this, and it would be dangerous to fly away on his CloudRunner. (A/N : CloudRunner is the new broom he got from his Godfather.) Aunt Petunia was trying to calm down Dudley, who was as big as an elephant now. "Now, now, Dudley. It will be all right. The Storm will pass over time." "I DON'T LIKE STORMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Now Dudley no need to yell!! Mummy's here." Dudley cried into his Mum's arms.  
  
Uncle Vernon then busted into Harry's room. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" "I did nothing!" "YES YOU DID YOU FILTH OF LIFE!!" "I WILL do something if you don't stop blaming me!" Harry yelled pulling out his wand. "You put that away, boy!!" "No! Now get out of my room and go calm your fat, lazy, good- for-nothing son!!" Harry spun his wand, pretending to begin a spell. Uncle Vernon ran out as fast as his fat little legs could go. Harry blew the top of his wand, just like in the cowboy movie he once saw.  
  
Hedwig screeched as a lightning bolt hit the ground outside of Harry's window again. "Oh, Hedwig, it's just a bit of - AHHH!!!" Harry fell to his knees as if he had been electrocuted, but it was only his scar. "This.Damned Scar!" Harry got up and sat on his bed. One day I'll get Voldemort. One day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron awoke with a startle to see Hermoine leaning over his head. "Ahh! Hermoine!!" Hermoine smiled at the red-head. "Hello Ron." Ron sat up. "What are you doing here, Hermoine?" "I decided to visit you. Harry is should arrive soon. It's nearly tea-time." "Tea-time already?" "Yes. You've been sleeping all morning. I think you should get dressed and actually welcome someone today." "Heh.Sorry Hermoine. I didn't mean to sleep in when you arrived." Hermoine smiled. "It's alright you silly fool." She sat up and kissed him on the cheek and then walked out the room.  
  
Ron hopped out of bed and got dressed. He ran down stairs and was surprised to see Harry walking in. "Hey Harry!" "Hey Ron!" Hermoine smiled at the two from the table. "Hello Hermoine." "Hello Harry." Harry hugged Hermoine and then was hugged by Mrs. Weasley. "OH! HARRY!!! IT HAS BEEN SOOOO LONG SINCE I LAST SAW YOU!!" "Nice.to meet you.as well.Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley let Harry go and turned to Ron. "Now Ronald, make Harry feel like he is part of this family. Go on! Tell him and Hermoine what you know about this year in your room. Go on!!" "Fine, Fine."  
  
Ron grabbed Hermoine's hand, and then Harry's, and pulled them up to his room and closed the door and locked it. "You guys." "Hmm?" "All of Hogwarts is going to this one place this year, meaning every year, meaning the small tiny 1st years that know nothing and will get lost." "Well that's what Prefects are for." "Shush Hermoine! Well we are going to Arabia." "Arabia?!" Harry and Hermoine said together. "Yes, Arabia. Also, there is this girl who is odd joining our school." "Oh, I hope she is in Gryffindor." "Me too, Hermoine." "Shut up you two! I'm talking if you haven't noticed." "Sorry." "Well, I heard she is from a different planet or something. She also is rich!!" "Wealthier than the Malfoys?" "Yes." "That is a lot of money then." "Well, that girl isn't normal. You should stay away from her Harry." "Why not?" "Because she is odd." "So?" "I don't like odd people?" "Well your odd yourself." "Well, I also heard she looks like a hag." "Oh, that's silly Ron." "I'm not even going to look at her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry ran up the Hogwarts Express with Hermoine and Ron falling behind. He pulled his trunk up and stuck it on a seat because he was lazy. He then pulled Hermoine's, then Ron's. They all sat down and Hermoine sat on the other side. "Harry." "Yes, Hermoine?" "What if that new girl ends up in Gryffindor? Will she join our little trio?" "NO WAY!!" Ron yelled. "Ronald Weasley! I was NOT talking to you!!" Hermoine snapped back. Harry looked out the window and responded to Hermoine's question, "Well, if she is in Gryffindor she must be pure of heart, brave, and a loyal friend. If she becomes a friend to one of us, I guess she can join in. Though, it would be best to let her hang out with other first years though. If she is in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, she can be our friend if she wants, but not our trio." "What about Slytherin? Hmm? Hmmm?!" "SHUT UP RON!!!" Hermoine barked. Harry moved over beside Hermoine to keep one of the two calm. "If she in Slytherin, no way. I will not, and won't ever be friends with a Slytherin." Hermoine knew this was the end of the conversation and laid her head on Harry's shoulder and went to sleep. Harry and Ron played a game of cards while waiting to get to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermoine all jumped off the train and ran to the new way for 6th years to get to school. "All right you filthy little students. 2 on a broom!" Filch screamed at the students. Harry and Hermoine got on one, and Ron and Ginny got on a broom. Ginny was afraid of heights so she pitched a ride with her brother. "Ron?" "Yes, Ginny?" "How high does this go?" Hermoine butted in. "Don't worry Ginny, these brooms have a spell on them so that no one can fall off, and they fly over the lake but, they practically fly just a bit over the boats and much faster. You'll be fine." Ginny managed to smile. Then the brooms rose and shot off over the lake. They slowed down a bit to let the 6th years admire the lake. "Hey look!" Ginny pointed to the very close castle. The brooms landed and everyone ran inside to the great hall. Then they sat down at their tables and waited for the first years to arrive.  
  
All of a sudden Professor McGonagall came in with several 1st years coming behind her. Ron looked away from them all and began a conversation with himself.  
  
Harry's eyes dodged around trying to see the girl Ron was talking about. None of them looked like hags. Then, he saw her. She was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever saw. She had long golden blonde hair that was tied up in a pony-tail. She was thin, and sort of tall. She looked down at the ground as she went along. She definitely wasn't from England, or anywhere around in Europe. McGonagall turned around and lifted the hat up. It sang, then everyone cheered. "Now 1st years, you will be sorted into your houses. When I call your name, come up here and I will place the hat on your head." She opened a scroll and called the first name. "Perry Tubble." A young girl with long black hair trotted up and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on Perry's head and it screamed "RAVENCLAW!!!!" Perry took the hat off and trotted off to the Ravenclaw table where she was greeted cheerfully. "Athemes Malfoy!" Harry froze. He didn't know Draco had a little sister. How could he? Why did Draco never mention her? Athemes walked up and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and the hat pondered for a moment then yelled "SLYTHERIN!!" Draco smirked and greeted his sister when she joined them. McGonagall proudly said the next name. "Irene McGonagall!" Harry nearly fell out his seat this time. McGonagall had a daughter? Irene walked up and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!!!" Irene ran over and sat down next to Harry for no reason at all. "Hiya Harry! My name is Irene. Professor McGonagall is my mummy and she told me that you were a real nice person, Harry!" "Hi, Irene. Your mum is a real nice person, too." "Yuna Malfoy!" Another Malfoy. Jesus. She walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head. "Hmm.Let's see.Not Hufflepuff, not Ravenclaw.Gryffindor or Slytherin..SLYTHERIN!!!" Yuna walked over and sat next to Athemes. "Krystal Malfoy!" Another. "SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She sat next to Draco. "Feraria Weasley!" Harry fell onto the floor this time. "Ron! You never told me you had another sister!" "You never asked." Harry sat up as the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Only 3 people remained, and the beauty was within them. "Tesiria Baraku!" The beautiful girl walked up and sat down. "Hmm.SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!" Harry was broken by this. He was hoping she would be placed in Gryffindor! "Petunia Trenk!" "GRYFFINDOR!!!" "And finally, Renea Potter!" Harry looked at the girl who looked very similar to himself. "I have a little Sister?!" "Guess so Harry." Renea sat down. "GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!" Renea ran over and sat on the other side of Harry. "Hey big brother!" "Um.Hi."  
  
"Attention everyone." Everyone stared at Dumbledore. "One house did not get any new members. For that house, they will have a free day of no work and no homework. They may decide when to use this. Only once though. Now, as to the houses who did get members, you all will have an extra hour before lights out as well as the other one. Now, LET THE FEAST BEGIN!!"  
  
Food appeared magically and everyone ate for a long time. Harry couldn't keep one eye off of Tesiria. "Big Brother!" "Um, yeah?" "Do you know HOW we related?" "No." "Well, we was really twins, but I was kidnapped and a spell was put on me so I couldn't grow. When I you were 5 the spell broke and I was a normal baby. Well now I'm 11 and you are 5 years ahead of me in age and you are now my big brother!!" "Do you know about all the new Malfoys?" "Yep yep! Krystal, Yuna, and Athemes are triplets. They were born when Draco was 5. He never said anything about them, because they acted so playful and he was so serious. Well, now he learned to like them because they like breaking dollies. Feraria was born when Ginny turned 4. She and Ginny are best friends. Petunia is a mudblood, just like Hermoine!" "DON'T USE THE TERM MUDBLOOD!!!" "Oops, sorry. Well, Perry is Cho's cousin." "What about Tesiria?" "She from somewhere else. I dunno anything about her!"  
  
Harry ate, then it was time to go to bed. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron made Renea and Feraria wait. "You guys, Renea knows a lot and I think we can let her join the Trio." "Well Feraria is my little sister! She should be let in too!" "No you guys, this is a Trio. They can create their own group." "Fine!" Harry and Ron went upstairs. "Night!" "Night!!" Hermoine led Renea and Feraria up to their room and then went to her own.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End of Chapter 1!! I'm really into this, lol. I hope you enjoy it, please review! No flames! No rude words. Thank you! 


	2. Conversation with Slytherins

Harry Potter and The Tiatinians  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the Tiatinians. I created them. They are mine!! STEAL THEM AND DIE!! DIE, DIE, DIE!!!!!!! Okay I'm fine now. I also created the new Slytherin girl. I will not state her name. It surprise!!!  
  
Rating : PG-13 Whaaa for little kiddies who like Harry Potter. It's mean and cruel and a little bit unsuitable for children at times.  
  
Summary : Harry is in his 6th year. He has not seen Voldemort (Aka : Voldy) since the end of his 4th year. Harry and the rest of Hogwarts are going on a trip to Arabia!! But, on the way, Harry is somehow taken to another land. The only friend he has is a new Slytherin to Hogwarts..H/H H/R H/T and G/H  
  
Couplings : Harry and Hermoine, Hermoine and Ron, Harry and *?* (Mystery), and Ginny and Harry.  
  
Note Before Story Begins : NO STEALING THE TIATINIANS!! Also no Flames. Just because I am a Slytherin fan. Also stop flaming Two-Idiots. I know them, they are funny and don't like being yelled at when they warned you all. Thank You.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~2 : Conversation with Slytherins~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up, but tossed over trying to go back to sleep. "Come on Harry. Wake Up!" "I'm tired." Ron slapped Harry. "Quidditch Practice!!" Harry fell out his bed and rubbed his cheek. "I know about Quidditch! I just want to know who the new beaters, Chasers, and Keeper is because all the others quit after last year!" Ron smirked. "I'm a new Beater, Ginny, Feraria, and Irene are Chasers, Renea is Keeper, and the other beater is Petunia!" "A team of girls?!" "Yup!" "Let me guess, I'm captain?" "Sure enough." "Ugh!" Harry got up and got dressed and went downstairs to meet the new team waiting. "Come on Harry! Let's go practice." "Not now. I'm too sleepy right now. Are you all ready?" "YEAH!!!" "Well, let me go book the pitch, when you all get there, Renea, Ron, and Petunia, you all act like chasers and I want you three to play against Ginny, Feraria, and Irene. I'll get Hermoine to keep score. I hope you chasers have more points when I get there." "Sure thing, Harry!"  
  
Harry went off and booked the pitch thanks to McGonagall. The other team members ran out onto the pitch and practiced. Hermoine sat in the stands keeping score. Harry went to the great hall, mainly searching for Tesiria. He walked in and stopped when he saw the Malfoys right in front of him. "Hiya, Harry!!" Squealed little Yuna. "Um, Hi Yuna." Draco glared at Harry but, then sat down at the nearest table. "Harry?" "Hmmm?" "Why is Draco mad at you?" "Mad at me? We've always been Rivals." Harry sat down at the nearest table as well, which happened to Slytherin. Draco flinched to see a Gryffindor at the Slytherin table. Yuna, Athemes, and Krystal all sat around Harry. "Harry, I got a question!" "What is it Athemes?" "Why do you like Hermoine?" Harry blushed, but tried to hide it. "I like her as a friend, but not as a girlfriend." "Well, Draco told us you liked her a lot." Harry looked over to the smirking Draco. "Your such a liar." "That's my job, Potter." "Big Brother!" The girls all said together. "What?" "Why don't you call Harry by his first name and not Potter?" "Yeah, Draco." Harry smirked, now with the girls slightly on his side. "Why would I call him by his first name?" "Because it's polite!" "Yeah, Big Brother!" Draco had nothing to say to his sister, and said something under his breath. "So, Draco." "?" "What do you think of Tesiria?" "She's okay I guess." "Not what I meant." "Eh?" "What do you think of her LOOKS?" Draco scowled. "She's pretty." "SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!!!" Draco looked at Harry like he was mad. "You like a Slytherin?" "Um..Well..She is Beautiful." Draco burst out laughing. "I can't believe it." "Well, Harry, since you like her a lot why don't you talk to her?" Little Krystal peeped up. "I couldn't talk to her." "Why not?" "She wouldn't want to talk to me." "How do you know?" "I do." "Potter!" "What?" "Why don't you face your fears, you coward!" "Coward?!?!" "That's what I said! I've talked to her a lot ever since she came, and I don't talk to girls other then my sisters and I did fine and so can you!" Draco poked Harry hard. "Would be easier if I were in Slytherin." Draco slapped Harry on the same side Ron slapped him this morning. "Is it Slap Harry Day or something?!" "BE A MAN AND GO TALK TO HER!!" "Only if I can take one of your sisters with me." "Fine!" "Krystal, come on." "Okay, Harry!"  
  
Krystal and Harry walked all the way to the end of the table where Tesiria was reading a book. "Hiya Tes!" "Hello, Krystal." Tesiria looked up at Harry. "And you are?" "My name is Harry." Tesiria sighed. "Great Harry Potter, eh? What do you want from me? Me to ask for your autograph or something?" "Eh, no, not at all. I just wanted to talk to you." "About how famous you were?" Harry sat down next to her. "Nope. I don't care I'm famous and sometimes I wish I wasn't." Tesiria raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would you want to talk to me for?" "Well, I want to really." "Tes, he never talked to a Slytherin before, so he going to try!" "Anything wrong with Slytherins?" "No, not at all it's just, Voldemort came from Slytherin." Tesiria turned and faced Harry. "Well, to be honest, I really wanted to be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. I was kind of disappointed when I was put in Slytherin, but Draco's a real nice kid. He made me feel like home." "Well, I guess he is okay." "He said you two were Rivals and that you had a girlfriend." Eh, I don't have girlfriend! But, we are Rivals." "You two should be friends. Come on lets move down there where Draco and his other sisters are."  
  
Tesiria, Harry, and Krystal all went down to where Draco is. "Boys on one side, girls on the other." Draco and Harry looked grimly at one another and Harry sat a seat away from Draco. Tesiria sat in the middle of them and Krystal and Athemes sat in front of Harry while Yuna sat in front of Draco. "Draco, why don't you get along with Harry?" "We just don't." "Never have." "You should." "NO WAY!" "Ahem, and Harry, Why not?" "I never get along with Slytherins." "Oh, is that so?!" Tesiria got up. "That means you'll never get along with me either then." "That's not what I meant!!" Harry grabbed her hand.  
  
Tesiria looked down at him. She sat back down and Harry let her go. "That's not what I meant. It's just, I never have gotten along with Slytherins." "You never gave them a chance!!" "Not true." "Yes it is!" "Okay, so maybe I never really tried." "Harry." "Eh?" "Your team." Draco pointed to the Gryffindor standing in the doorway waiting for Harry. "Come on Harry!" Renea called. "Coming, Renea! Well, I'll see you all later."  
  
Harry got up and joined his team and they went back to the pitch. "Who won?" "Ginny, Irene, and Feraria." "Good!" "Hey, Harry." "Yeah?" "I got to ask you something." "Okay. Hold on. Everyone, practice some more. This time I want 2 on 3. Ginny and Renea against Feraria, Irene, and Petunia!" "Got it!!" The team ran off. "Hermoine, keep score again, okay?" "Okay!" Hermoine ran off as well. Harry turned to Ron. "What is it?" "Why were you talking to Draco?" "Actually I was talking to his sisters and Tesiria." "I DON'T CARE!!! YOU NEVER TALK TO SLYTHERINS!!!!!!!!!!" "Well now I do." "Why?!! It's that odd girl isn't it!" "Just because she is in Slytherin doesn't mean she is bad. She acts like she is just like us and she even said she wanted to be in Gryffindor more than Slytherin!!" Harry stormed off onto the Pitch and joined Hermoine in the stands. Ron stood there thinking about the argument that just happened. "Maybe he is right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry ran down the hall towards the Great Hall. He ran through the open doors and ran over to the Slytherin Table. He skid to a stop and sat down next to Tesiria. Draco and his sisters looked up at Harry, and the girls smiled. "Hiya, Harry!!" "Hey Krystal, Yuna, and Athemes." "Bonjour Harry." "Hi Tesiria." "Hello Potter." "Hello Draco." "So, Harry, how was practice?" "It was good. The new chasers are doing fine. Renea, the keeper, is perfect. And The beaters, Ron and Petunia, are doing perfectly as well." "At least your team is." "Huh?" "We haven't gotten any new Chasers, beaters, or keeper." "Well your sisters could join. Maybe we could see. I know what's good and what's not." "So do I, Potter." "Well let's judge them together." "Fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco, his sisters, Harry, Tesiria, Kaira, and Anna all walked to the Pitch. "Why is a Gryffindor here?" The bossy little Kaira asked. "He's going to be judging you all as well as myself!" Draco responded with a bossy tone as well. "HMPH!!!" "Now! Who wants to be Keeper?" Teseria and Anna both raised their hands. Draco smirked. "Kaira, Yuna, Athemes, Krystal, Harry, and myself will be throwing quaffels at you. The person to deflect the most balls will be Keeper. Anna, you first." Anna flew up on a Firebolt. "Ready!" They threw the quaffels for 5 minutes then stopped. "50 deflected in 5 minutes. Pathetic." "Tesiria! Your up!" Tesiria flew up on a CloudRunner. "READY!!" They also threw quaffels for 5 minutes. They stopped as soon as Kaira threw her last ball, which was deflected. "250. Excellent! Your Keeper!" Tesiria smiled and sat on the highest hoop. "What test is next?" "Chaser." "Well then!" Tesiria jumped and landed on her broom about 5 feet above the ground. "Who wants to be a Chaser?" All of Draco's sisters raised their hands. "Well there you have it! Our new Chasers. And Beaters will be Kaira and Anna. Got it?" "Yup!!!" They all yelled. "Good! Now bright and early we'll practice." Harry smiled at the new team. He then realized he helped Slytherin. Maybe Slytherin wasn't so bad now that he liked one. Actually 4 of them! This could lead to a brand new friendship and maybe even a new defense against Lord Voldemort. This was perfect for Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to meet the NEW teacher. He walked in the door and saw a young woman who looked very sweet and kind. She had long flowing hair and bright blue eyes. "Um, Hello Professor." The woman looked towards him. "Oh, Hello Harry. My name is Helga Kinning. I'm related to Helga Hufflepuff you see." "Oh. It's nice to meet you Professor Kinning." Helga smiled at him. She was nice, and this was going perfect for Harry. This would be the best year of his life. Nothing could go wrong. 


End file.
